(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas treatment device of an engine, and more particularly, to an exhaust gas treatment device of an engine capable of preventing thermal damage of matching surfaces of catalyst portions which configure a combustible gas catalyst.
(2) Description of Related Art
As a conventional exhaust gas treatment device of an engine, there is a device including a combustible gas generating catalyst and an exhaust gas treatment portion, in which combustible gas is produced by catalytic reaction which generates heat by a combustible gas generating catalyst, the combustible gas is mixed with exhaust gas which passes through an engine exhaust gas path, and exhaust gas heated by combustion of the combustible gas is supplied to the exhaust gas treatment portion (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-188971 (see FIGS. 1 and 2), for example).
The exhaust gas treatment device of this kind has a merit that treatment carried out by the exhaust gas treatment portion can be facilitated by heat of the heated exhaust gas.
In the exhaust gas treatment device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-188971, the combustible gas generating catalyst includes an aggregate of a plurality of catalyst portions.